The Internet has become the information “superhighway” of choice for an ever increasing number of individuals who have turned to it as an inexpensive and effective way of exchanging electronic data and information. While often thought of as a world-wide network, in reality the Internet is comprised of numerous different networks throughout the world which are linked together using a common routing protocol known as the Internet Protocol (“IP”). This architecture provides widespread access from an unspecified number of terminals or other dial-up equipment around the world.
Individual users, groups and other entities are identified on the Internet by a unique address conforming to the IP. A local access hub provides users with an entry way into the Internet network and acts as the exchange point for both incoming and outgoing data. The data flows along virtual channels consisting of a plurality of gateways, data routers and other physical equipment which work together to form a signal path from message origin to its intended destination. Since a point-to-point connection is never established, the costs to the user are limited to those charged by the local Internet access provider and/or a nominal periodic access fee.
The low cost associated with Internet use has spurred the development of audio applications that allow users to receive and transmit compressed Internet voice messages across the Internet. Typically, a user at one end of the connection speaks into a microphone attached to a Personal Computer (“PC”). The microphone carries the audio voice signal to a processor board in the PC which digitizes the signal and creates a digital voice file. The voice file is compressed and transferred to a selected recipient at a distant point on the Internet. Once received, the voice file is decompressed and converted via digital signal processing to an audible signal intelligible to the human ear.
The typical Internet audio set includes a PC, modem, Internet access software, file compression software and operating system. The user executes the software off the PC's hard disk or floppy drive and the modem provides the hardware communications link with the local Internet access provider. This operation involves turning the PC ON, executing the software, gaining access to the Internet, recording the voice file and transmitting its intended recipient. At the receiving end, the process is substantially the same but in reverse.
While such applications are available and useful for inexpensive long distance calling on the Internet, they do require ownership or access to a computer and some knowledge regarding the installation, operation and execution of the accompanying software. In short, these prior art audio sets have not yet replaced the Plain Old Telephone System (“POTS”) on a widespread basis. The POTS, on the other hand, has widespread appeal and provides intuitive operation.
In essence, audio applications for the Internet are still in their infancy. Problems with voice quality and awkward user interfaces detract from their use. As such, the wide array of telephone services available to POTS users are not yet available to complement existing Internet audio sets.
More specifically, with present Internet audio sets, the user is required to know the address of the voice file recipient. When an IP address is dialed, up to 20 digits have to be entered by the caller. Remembering and entering these digits is neither appealing nor practical in most situations.
Before Internet calling becomes a standard in main stream long distance calling applications, the process needs to be eased for the average garden variety long distance caller who would prefer to place a call in the easiest manner possible. Use of the POTS along with their chosen long distance carrier meets their needs since a long distance call over the POTS requires no special equipment, knowledge or information and results in a greater chance of getting through the intended callee.
Thus, a system that combine the simplicity of operation of the POTS with low cost audio access to the Internet would provide numerous advantages over prior Internet audio sets.